yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yubel (Duel Links)
}} Yubel is a Duel Monster Spirit and playable Legendary Duelist, who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yubel, a character and Duel Monster Spirit from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Originally being exclusive to the special event Rise of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, as of November 29, 2019, she and Jaden/Yubel were later able to be unlocked via Character Unlock missions from an update. During the special event, Shattering Hearts are required to Duel Yubel at the Gate. She can now be dueled at the Gate using Black Gate Keys. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-Yubel.png | Profile Icon-DULI-Yubel.png | Icon-DULI-Yubel2.png | Icon-DULI-RiseofYubelTheUltimateNightmare.png | Event icon Chibi-DULI-Yubel.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-Yubel.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-Yubel.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-Yubel.png | Defeat Deck Character Rise of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Skill: Terror Incarnate (Yubel will start off with Yubel - Terror Incarnate on the field.) Level 60 Skill: The Ultimate Nightmare (Yubel will start off with Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare on the field.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yubel reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Yubel, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Rise of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki *When Yubel loses a Duel against Jaden Yuki, she says "Jaden, you will be by my side for eternity." ;Zane Truesdale *When starting a Duel with Zane Truesdale, Yubel announces "Hahaha...Fine. You shall also share in my suffering." ;Jesse Anderson *When starting a Duel with Jesse Anderson, Yubel announces "Stay out of my way." followed by "Jaden belongs to me!" ;Jaden/Yubel *When Yubel wins a Duel against Jaden/Yubel, she say "Jaden, you and I will finally be together forever." *When Yubel loses a Duel against Jaden/Yubel, she says "Jaden, you will be by my side for eternity." followed by "We will fight the Waves of Chaos. And save the world!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yubel Summons "Yubel", a cut-in frame of Yubel briefly appears, and she announces "Hahaha... I'll show you who I am, the true me!" followed by "Yubel!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Yubel" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Yubel" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Yubel attacks!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate my own effect!" *When Yubel Summons "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", a cut-in frame of Yubel's face briefly appears, and she announces "Rise up, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Yubel" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go Hamon!" followed by "Cerulean Skyfire!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Hamon's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", a cut-in frame of Yubel's face briefly appears, and she announces "Rise up! Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Raviel attacks!" followed by "Shimmering Scraper!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms effect activates!" (spoken as "Raviel's effect activates!") *When Yubel Summons "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", a cut-in frame of Yubel's face briefly appears, and she announces "Rise up, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Uria attacks!" followed by "Hyper Blaze" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Uria's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", a cut-in frame of Yubel briefly appears, and she announces "Yubel - Terror Incarnate!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Yubel - Terror Incarnate, unleash the pain!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Yubel - Terror Incarnate's effect activates!" (spoken as "Terror Incarnate's effect activates!") *When Yubel Summons "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare", a cut-in frame of Yubel briefly appears, and she announces "When Yubel - Terror Incarnate leaves this dimension, a stronger form descends." followed by "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare is upon you!" then followed by "In my ultimate form I cannot be destroyed by battle!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare attacks!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "The Ultimate Nightmare's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Neos Wiseman", a cut-in frame of Yubel's face briefly appears, and she announces "Let's go, Neos." followed by "Neos Wiseman!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Neos Wiseman, attack!" followed by "Ultimate Nova!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Neos Wiseman's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Rainbow Dark Dragon", a cut-in frame of Yubel's face briefly appears, and she announces "Rise, my mighty Rainbow Dark Dragon!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Rise, my mighty Rainbow Dark Dragon!" followed by "Dark Rainbow Refraction!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Rainbow Dark Dragon's effect!" *When Yubel Summons "Elemental HERO Neos", she announces "Come, Elemental HERO Neos!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Let's go Neos, attack! Elemental HERO Neos, Cosmic Crush!" *When Yubel Summons "Grave Squirmer", she announces "Come, Grave Squirmer!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Grave Squirmer!" followed by "Strangling Claw!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Grave Squirmer's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Mad Reloader", she announces "Come, Mad Reloader!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Mad Reloader, attack!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Mad Reloader's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Phantom Skyblaster", she announces "Come, Phantom Skyblaster!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces Phantom Skyblaster, fire! Vision Blast!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Phantom Skyblaster's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Regenerating Rose", she announces "Grow, Regenerating Rose!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Regenerating Rose!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Regenerating Rose's effect!" *When Yubel Summons "Samsara Lotus", she announces "Sprout, Samsara Lotus!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Prepare for an endless, restless sleep! I attack with Samsara Lotus!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Samsara Lotus's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yubel activates "Dark Bribe", she announces "You're so predictable, my Counter Trap activates, Dark Bribe!" *When Yubel activates "Polymerization" she announces "You will find this card most satisfying." followed by "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Yubel activates "Rainbow Life", she announces "I activate my Trap Card, Rainbow Life!" *When Yubel activates "Sinister Seeds" she announces "I activate the Trap Card, Sinister Seeds!" followed by "The more damage you inflict, the stronger my plants will grow." *When Yubel activates "Spell Chronicle", she announces "I activate my Continuous Spell, Spell Chronicle!" followed by "This Spell will bring us even closer, it's a scroll that notes the future." *When Yubel activates "Super Polymerization", she announces "I activate Super Polymerization!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Yubel Summons "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" she announces "Hahaha...Rise up, Armityle the Chaos Phantom!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Armityle shall make you suffer!" *When Yubel Summons "Chaos Core", she announces "Arise, Chaos Core!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Chaos Core, attack!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Chaos Core's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Dark Summoning Beast", she announces "I call forth Dark Summoning Beast!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Dark Summoning Beast!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Dark Summoning Beast's effect!" *When Yubel Summons "Grinder Golem", she announces "Step forward, Grinder Golem!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Grinder Golem, pulverize!" *When Yubel Summons "Phantom of Chaos", she announces "Come, Phantom of Chaos!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Phantom of Chaos, attack!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Phantom of Chaos's effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yubel activates "Chain Material", she announces "My Trap activates, Chain Material! Hahaha...Accept my gift of hardship pain, at fear." *When Yubel activates "Chaos Burst", she announces "My Trap activates, Chaos Burst! Is it painful? The pain I felt is nothing in comparison!" *When Yubel activates "Hand Destruction", she announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hand Destruction!" *When Yubel activates "Hate Buster", she announces "The Trap Card, Hate Buster!" *When Yubel activates "Zero Sprite", she announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Zero Sprite!" Trivia *When starting a Duel against Jaden Yuki or Jaden/Yubel, Yubel announces "Jaden..." followed by "No matter how far apart, no matter how much time has passed, you are eternally mine!" *Yubel's dialogue for when she loses against Jaden/Yubel is an extended version of the dialogue she uses when she loses against Jaden Yuki. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Yami Marik, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Yubel, Jaden/Yubel, and Yusei Fudo are the characters with the most cards that have a 3D animation cutscene. *The Legendary Duelists who have the longest dialogue for the specific cards that feature a cut-in frame of the said character(s) are: **Seto Kaiba - Obelisk the Tormentor **Yami Marik, Odion - The Winged Dragon of Ra **Odion - Mystical Beast of Serket **The Paradox Brothers - Gate Guardian **Yubel - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare **Sartorius Kumar - Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, Arcana Force XXI - The World **Dark Signer Carly Carmine - Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell on the field: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! *There are some Legendary Duelists who share the same signature card, and 3D cutscene for the said card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician (including its ''Dark Side of Dimensions ''counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon (including its ''Dark Side of Dimensions ''counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon **Mako Tsunami, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Espa Roba, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Jinzo **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman **Yubel, Jaden/Yubel - Yubel *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess cards with 3D cutscenes that aren't preceded by a cut-in frame of the whole character: **Joey Wheeler - Jinzo **Yugi Muto - Silent Magician LV8 **Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Yubel - Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms **Jaden/Yubel - Yubel Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters